Night Life
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: Tyson x ukeKai. Modern Day AU, Lime,Possible Lemon. Tyson comes from a long line of fierce Vamps. Following tradition after his 18th bday, he is required to find a mate. Soon after he finds a younger Russian teen who has more to him than meets the eye.
1. Birthday boy

Document Opened: 05/01/2010, 04:57am.

Authors Note:  
Finally getting this .  
Side pairings that will be mentioned but that's it.  
Rei x Mariah, Kenny x Hilary, Max x Mariam.  
Why do so many people hate the ReiMariah pairing? It's cute.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Takao Aoki and various companies do.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The navy haired teen couldn't stop grinning. Even knowing his dad was going to give him _the talk_ in a few minutes, he was enjoying himself immensely. Even his friends appeared to be having a good time.

He saw Rei and his girlfriend Mariah, talking by the punch bowl. He frowned for a moment, even though he was officially eighteen now, his parents or grandfather wouldn't let him have _any_ alcohol. What would _one beer_ or sip of saki hurt anyway? It didn't seem fair considering he couldn't try that yet he could suck the living essence out of people.

He shook his head, maybe he could make his dad change his mind later.

"Hey, Tyson, great party!" He turned to see one of the people who he had known almost as long as Kenny, who was in a corner with his laptop and girlfriend, Hilary. Max Tate, a half-American half-Japanese who was smiling as wide as he was. Again, girlfriend Mariam, in tow.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Mariam implied including her brother and the other two members in their clan. Even knowing they hadn't started on the best of terms, he still included them today.

"The more the merrier right." He chuckled, unintentionally baring hIs fangs.

Before the conversation could continue, a tall man they all knew as Tyson's father, Bruce, came into view smiling casually but both Max and Mariam could see a little uneasiness in the mans eyes.

Seeing his friends faces, Tyson turned around to see his dad. "Sorry to interrupt but we need to borrow the birthday boy for a few minutes." The couple nodded their understanding.

"It's time for that talk isn't it?" Tyson asked feeling a small amunt dread in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes. Your mother and Gramps are in another room waiting." He laughed a little seeing his son's expression of disapproval. Still, it was inevitable. He received the conversation and so did his father.

"See you guys in bit then." He waved while turning around to follow his dad. Wondering what the talk could even be about. They already had the 'birds and bees' discussion years ago. It still gave him nightmares as it was gramps who did most of the _explaining_. He shuddered as they round one of the dojo's corners.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
The next chapter will be up soon but this is short for a reason.

Document Finished: 05/02/2010, 12:11am.


	2. Brief history

Document Opened: 05/11/2010, 01:02pm.

Authors Note:  
My first time attempting 'gramps' speak.  
He's fun to write.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
_  
_He followed his dad and entered the bedroom belonging to his parents and was instructed to take a seat at the edge of the bed. It was silent for a few moments as he openly looked between the three. Gramps was on the left, his dad in the middle and his mom was to the right.

He crossed his arms impatiently wanting to get the _talk_ over with as soon as possible so he could go back to his friends who were still in the main practice area of the dojo, the only room big enough for him to host the party.

Currently his father seemed a little uneasy and nervously glanced at his wife who was standing to the side with a gentle smile on her face. She gave a quick nod over to her husband to begin.

Looking to the left, he noticed gramps was acting more impatient than he was and it seemed the old man couldn't hold back any longer. A heavy feeling of dread came over him as gramps eyes shot open and looked right at him.

"Alright little homie, pay attention and listen up!" He shouted while pointing at Tyson. "This is something that everyone in the family has been through ever since the beginning of the clan." gramps crossed his arms and seemingly nodded about...something. The blunette just wasn't sure what.

Thankfully his dad took over after letting out a nervous chuckle. "What he means is the reason you can't bite _anyone _for the time being."

"What are you talking about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Since you're eighteen now that means the next person you bite will be your...." Bruce trailed off unable to say the next words. Properly at least.

Tyson's frown deepened along with his frustration. What could be so bad that he couldn't feed like normal and made them unable to explain it. He wondered if it was the same for Hiro when he was his age. "Argh! Can't one you just spill already?"

Thankfully his mother walked over and sat beside him on the right, still smiling. "It means dear, that the next person you bite will be your life mate."

"What are you talking about?" He asked her seeing as she was at least giving normal answers.

"See Tyson, this started with the beginning of the clan. It's our families double edged sword so to speak." Bruce answered instead of his wife and sat down beside his son to the left.

"Double edged sword?" Confusion was plain on his face as he looked at his dad.

"You see son, this is the simple version." He paused for a few moments trying to piece together the right words. "Well, like gramps said, it started with beginning of the clan a long, long time ago."

"Hold on. At the rate you're going we'll be here all night! I'll lay it down for the little dude!" Why his gramps saw the need to laugh after that was anyone's guess. Regardless, he took over knowing Tyson would want to get back to his friends, he could hear more of the details later.

"Once you hit eighteen a family curse kicks in and the next person you bite will be your mate for life. That's why until you find that someone special, no biting. Ya dig?" The old man asked while crossing his arms.

'_why can't gramps speak like normal people..._' He wondered but got the gist of it. "Yeah, I dig."

"Remember this Tyson." Bruce started and Tyson turned to look at him. "If you want to leave at anytime during the night, drink the blood we provide _before_ you go out anywhere so you won't be tempted to bite anyone. Understand?"

"Do I even want to know _how_ you guys get blood? But I get it." He understood it for the most part.

"I know you and your friends had plans to go out in a little while, so have a drink from the fridge and go enjoy the rest of your night." Having expected this for a while, she had taken it upon herself to have a small supply of blood ready. "We'll discuss this more tomorrow."

Times like this he was grateful for his mother, it was almost like she read his mind. "Thanks. I'll be back around three at the latest." He grinned and jumped up and darted out of the room.

"Shouldn't we have given the little dude more details?" The old man asked redirecting his stare from the door where Tyson had run out of and over to the boys mother who simply shook her head. "We can fill him in tomorrow. After all, you only turn eighteen once."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I'm ending it here on purpose but next chapter will have Kai appear, finally.

05/11/2010, 02:42pm.


	3. Conflict

Note: 04/15 03:02pm.  
I was going to wait on uploading this, but y'all have bee so kind, patient, understanding regarding my medical problems lately, I am just going to go ahead and load it before I get ready to leave.  
Feel free to concrit anytime or let me know if you have any nitpicks. 03:04pm.

Document Opened: 03/25/2011, 09:55pm.

Authors Note:  
I wasn't aware of it at the time, but there is already another Beyblade fic called 'Night life', even in my favorites. Out of respect I am re-naming this fic.

While I'm at it, go read Night life by zzdoricorezz.

And to address a question from 'beybladekai123':  
No. There is no male pregnancy in this fic. I would not, nor will I ever just spring that on the readers. I warn for things in the first chapter of a story or in the summary if I can. I also very much promise that I am not just going to change my mind and throw it in later.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Not bothering to look at his Grandfather, he kept his hands in his lap and his gaze down. He didn't feel like eating and had barely touched what was set in front of him. And given the recent stunt he pulled, he wouldn't have put it past the man to have his food poisoned.

It hurt, but he didn't regret what he had done. He did wish he could have gone with the others though. They had been more like a family to him than his actual blood relations. He knew he had to stay to ensure they got away safely and at least his presence was keeping them distracted from hunting after the others.

His heart constricted a little at the memory of them. But he _dare_ not show it on his face. Especially in this mansion and in front of his Grandfather. He tended to have eyes _everywhere_.

A few long minutes had passed and it was his Grandfather's voice that broke the silence. "You are dismissed for now. But be in my study in exactly one hour."

Giving his Grandfather a brief acknowledgement, he swiftly got up and left for his room. Not wanting to be around the man any longer than he had to be.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Plopping on his bed, he wondered what Voltaire could want. He'd barely left the mansion since his return and was almost always under watch by one of the staff.

His Grandfather barely spoke more than two words to him, yet, it had been a strict rule that they eat at the table together. Even if he himself didn't eat much. It had caused him a little weight loss but at this point he didn't care.

Seeing as he had nearly an hour before he was expected, he closed his eyes and wondered just what the man was up to.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Is everything packed and ready for shipment?" Voltaire asked with a stern face as he talked to the other man through the video phone.

"Indeed, Lord Voltaire. The equipment will be shipped out in the morning and arrive in a weeks time. I will be arriving tomorrow afternoon to inspect the new labs." An evil grin was on the man's face as he continued. "I trust young Kai will not be in the way."

"I have already made arrangements for that. Do not fail me this time, Boris. There will be no other chances if this fails."

The hidden meaning in the words did not go unnoticed by him. They had the one person they needed for now and despite his attempts to track down the others who had gotten away, he hadn't been able to find them. Though, even with their _teachings _they wouldn't have lasted long in hiding with no money or resurces of their own. "Understood."

Voltaire hung up without another word and watched as a small part of the wall covered the secret video phone once more.

Sitting in his chair, he pushed a button on the oak desk in front of him and soon enough a young man came. "What do you require?" He asked with a bow.

"Go fetch my grandson and bring him straight here."

"Right away, Lord Voltaire." The man bowed and left.

He doubted he would get any protest from the boy but Kai had no say in the matter as it were. Besides, he had to make sure the mansion was empty for a set time during the day soon and with the brat around, he knew the child would find out something before he was suspposed too and pull another stunt like he had before.

He had lost a good bit over that and it still angered him now. Soon enough, however, his plan _would _come to fruition. Even if it was a little late.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
I'll try and update sooner. I've been dealing with medical issues and a few other things for a while now. Currently I am awaiting Mri results and right now my three options are: MS, Carbon monoxide poisoning(which is doubtful at this point) or Chronic tension headaches.

I also have another headscan coming up in May.

Done: 04/15/2011, 06:32am.


End file.
